dwafandomcom-20200213-history
Max Hayashi
Max Hayashi is a very unique Ultimate Tamer. He tends to act on his own and asks questions later. After the sealing away of Barbamon and his army, Max decided to help out damanged villages around the Digital World. Personality Max has a free spirited soul and a carefree attitude. He usually becomes clouded within his own thoughts, but his traits as a tamer are none to be ignored. He can get fairly serious when need be. Max comes off as an odd tamer, as he usually takes action before anyone can say otherwise. These actions are usually what solves the problem if there's trouble with coming up with an overall solution. His preference of vanity had often surprised many in the Digital World, and odd enough this very reason he's chosen by, but also work against Barbamon. Background In the past, Max would act on his own and do things as he pleased. These actions were usually portraited as reckless at first, but upon getting results due to his astranged behaviour they were later dubbed as quite helpful. After the sealing of Barbamon, Max decided to travel the Digital World in order to restore villages that had been under the attack of the now sealed digital monster. Upon finishing his goal, he's quick to take his leave as he travels wherever the wind takes him. Max and Tommy keep in contact with each other the most, as in the past they've grown to become great friends. On occassion, he runs into Jaymi and Ryuu; on rarer occassions does he spot Reiji. History Soon after Max arrived in the Digital World, he befriended an avian type digimon tribe that fought a couple of "sparring" battles with a rival lizard and dragon digimon tribe with Tommy on their side. Both had been in a few battles seemingly just to boast themselves. When Ryuu joined in their battles, Max was slightly feeling his vanity being challenged. The next time Max met with Ryuu was when the latter being left for dead by Yamada, and the two fought until Max was about to be defeated, as he wanted to save face when he still has a chance to escape with his pack. Much later, it was revealed that Max was helping Yamada with raining down fire onto Rosemon's stronghold, and he didn't want to take a chance on finding out who among his group is under Yamada's or influence and would destroy his digimon friends. When the uprising was seemingly thawed, Max escaped with Ryuu asking him why he was fighting alongside Tommy, only to respond the same saying "for the sake of battle." But after the two separated, Max saw that his bird digimon friends just mindlessly attack the nature spirits digimons, he reflected on that as his inability to use his vanity to influence others. Due to his realization of his helplessness, Max decided to leave the tribe and seek other digimons to find ways to enrich his senses about community, and in that line he came across Tommy while both turn to aid the Metal Empire in making propaganda "to unify lost digimons." However both were being used to complete a digivice function previously lacking due to Reiji's absence, and HiAndromon only needed their positivity to drive their digimons to conquer and resisting his rule. Max and Tommy were able to achieve their partner's ultimate form aided by the mysterious power from an artifact HiAndromon recovered, but without it as a constant source due to it being raided during a secret transporting mission, the two were the only ones who can sustain the form. Even without that power for their fellow digimon comrades, the two still has number on their side when they set eyes on fighting Yamada and Kaito, who at the time remained with the resistance. Unbeknownst to Max and Tommy, Yamada fighting suicidally and Kaito activating the unique power of his digivice had both overturned the tide of the battle. Beaten and mortified, Max spent his time soaked in the rain until he met Jaymi. Jaymi was mad at Max venting his failure when he clearly still protecting his ego, making her berate him like her mother had done to her. By then Max came to believe that they're not so different after all; since they wanted to impose what they've understand onto others, except that Max himself tries to impose his favored ideas onto others while Jaymi was reflecting her mother's abuse. Max soon felt ill from catching a cold, requiring Hawkmon to treat him inside a treehouse while Jaymi leaves for a more pressing matter. As the constant rain builds up a flood, it overwhelms the forest Max and Hawkmon resided in, and the two are then rescued by a few bird digimons they used to know. Max then set to search for Jaymi in hopes to thank her, but he'd almost lost her to the Vortex. Max once again catches up to Jaymi later and fought by her side soon after Black Wargreymon overpowered Alphamon with an attack, and Phoenixmon uses his flight capability to compensate for Hitokimon until Reiji leaves with Kaito. Afterwards Max helps Jaymi with installing flight capability to her Ark before the final battle. When Alphamon's power resonated with other digivices, Max's partner turns into an ethereal-like projection and engulfs both Alphamon and Ryuu. Once he came to he was only holding his partner's digi-egg. Category:Ultimate Tamer